Trixx
}} '''https://twitter.com/stelllalights/status/784490783810416640 is the kwami of '''Illusion who is connected to the Fox Miraculous.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rl0tlGEZg6I With his power, Trixx's wearer can use the necklace of the Fox Miraculous to transform into a fox-themed Miraculous holder. Whenever he is not active, Trixx's Miraculous lays dormant in Master Wang Fu's Miracle Box, whilst he himself resides inside the box with the other inactive kwamis.https://youtu.be/BhI6Sup9XOA?t=287As seen in episode Sandboy, inactive kwamis lay dormant inside the Miracle Box. As of "Sapotis" and other episodes, Trixx and his Miraculous temporarily become active. His occasional owner is Alya Césaire who sometimes uses the Fox Miraculous to transform into the superheroine Rena Rouge to help Ladybug and Cat Noir protect and keep the citizens of Paris safe from danger, as well as defeating akumatized villains. In "Kwamibuster", Trixx and his Miraculous become active again. He assists Marinette Dupain-Cheng with her convoluted plan of protecting her secret identity and saving Tikki and Plagg. Ladybug unifies Trixx's Miraculous with Mullo's Miraculous to become Multifox.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NV77f5WRGV0 & https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Og4gYCEvWsM Appearance Trixx is a small orange creature that is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) in height.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. He has purple eyes, eyelashes on the side of his eyes, and two fox incisors. A small dark brown spot is above each of his eyes, appearing like eyebrows. He has long fox-like ears with white insides and black tips and edges, and he has a thick flexible tail with a white tip. His forearms and lower legs are black, and the front of his body and the area around his mouth are white. Personality Trixx is friendly, encouraging, wise, and a good judge of character, as he identifies his new wielder's best qualities very easily. He is honest when something impresses him, like Alya quickly figuring out he transforms her with the Fox Miraculous, but he is smart in giving good advice without being rude or blunt, as seen when Nino questions Alya about her decision in not telling him her secret. Similiar to Tikki, Trixx is also very understanding of others' actions after the mission was over in "Sapotis", when he heard that Alya made a promise to return the Miraculous. He was willing to return to the necklace without any resistance and also understood Alya's burning desire to continue helping her new teammates by commenting that the three of them would make a good team. Abilities Trixx is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects and carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than him. As a kwami, Trixx gives the wearer the power of illusion and transforms them into a fox-themed superhero by entering the Fox Miraculous. Whenever the wearer uses Mirage, Trixx begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about 5 minutes. Then Trixx has to recharge by eating. Relationships Alya Césaire Trixx gets along well with Alya, impressed by her observational skills and heroic qualities. While liking her, he encourages her to do the right thing, complimenting her but also reminding her that she is trustworthy, the push Alya needs to respect Ladybug and return the Fox Miraculous to her. In "Syren", "Catalyst", "Mayura" and "Startrain", under the permission of Wang Fu, he and his Miraculous are given to Alya to help Ladybug and Cat Noir. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Even though their interaction is brief, he is trustful of Ladybug's judgement in picking Alya to wield the Fox Miraculous. He is also respectful and understanding towards Ladybug when the Miraculous is returned. In "Kwamibuster", Marinette puts on Trixx's Miraculous so he and the other Kwamis could help her save Tikki and Plagg, while she uses the power of the Mouse Miraculous to become Multimouse. The Fox Miraculous is one of the few Miraculouses that Multimouse does use through Unification to become Multifox. Nino Lahiffe Though their interaction is brief, when Nino learns that Alya is Rena Rouge and asks why she never told him, Trixx reminds him that a superhero must keep their identity secret. Sightings Episodes Others Trivia * Trixx's name was revealed on October 7, 2016 during the Miraculous Ladybug panel at New York Comic-Con. * The real Fox Miraculous holder (Rena Rouge), not Lila's akumatized form, "will be potentially a recurring character," as was revealed at the Miraculous Ladybug Anime Expo 2016 panel, which suggested that Trixx would also appear.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED8bC3LL_x8&feature=youtu.be&t=1069 * His appearance was first revealed by Miraculous fan Kenya Danino on August 5, 2016. She revealed the design on a clock she made that showcased all seven known kwamis.https://twitter.com/kdfoxx/status/761797580418387968 ** It was later confirmed that the design she had shared was, in fact, the real appearance of the character.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/761857260238868480 ** After Trixx's name was revealed, along with some concept art, at New York Comic Con 2016 Kenya posted a piece of concept art of him by Nathanaël Bronn.https://twitter.com/kdfoxx/status/784603976130060290 * With Trixx being the kwami of illusions and having a fox-based appearance, he shares a resemblance to kitsunes from Japanese folklore which also the Japanese word for fox. * Unlike all the other known kwamis, Trixx is not shown entering his Miraculous during his wielder's transformation. Instead a ball of light flashes when the Miraculous is activated. * Trixx's name is based on the word "tricks" because in some folklore foxes are known for their cunning and trickery. de:Trixx es:Trixx fr:Trixx ko:여우_콰미 pl:Trixx pt-br:Trixx ru:Квами-лиса Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters